Le petit chaperon rouge
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: UA. Inspiré du conte. Castiel doit rendre visite à un membre de sa famille qui vit au plein milieu de la forêt et y rencontre le loup... Destiel


**Disclamer:** les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Le petit chaperon rouge**

Il était une fois, dans un petit village niché près d'une imposante forêt, vivait Castiel et ses sept frères qui, pour le taquiner le surnommait "le petit chaperon rouge" à cause du trench-coat qu'il portait tout le temps. Un jour, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après s'être promené, Castiel se retrouva nez à nez avec son frère Raphaël qui portait un panier.

-Tu es là, constata son aîné avec froideur.

Il lui tendit le panier que Castiel s'empressa de prendre.

-Apporte ça à Lucifer. Tu sais où se trouve sa maison?

Castiel acquiesça silencieusement. De nombreuses années auparavant, Michel – l'aîné de la fratrie – avait exilé leur frère, Lucifer, à cause de ses étranges idées de rébellion envers toutes les formes de pouvoir existantes. Il avait été enfermé dans une maison au cœur de la forêt. Depuis, les sept frères se relayaient pour lui apporter des vivres. Enfin... pas tout à fait. Il avait été formellement interdit à Castiel et à Samandriel, les deux cadets, de s'approcher de cette maison.

-Tant mieux. Vas-y alors.

-Mais... je croyais que Michel ne voulait pas que j'y aille...

-Personne d'autre ne peut y aller aujourd'hui, l'interrompit Raphaël. Normalement, ça aurait dû être mon tour mais j'ai du travail.

-Et Michel?

-La dernière fois qu'il y ait allé, lui et Lucifer ont failli s'entre-tuer.

-Et Uriel?

-Il vaut mieux éviter. Il commence à partager ses idées.

-Balthazar?

-Il est introuvable.

-Et Gabriel?

-Lucifer ne veut plus le voir depuis qu'il a remplacé toutes ses provisions par des sucreries. Il a dit que c'était une tentative d'empoisonnement et il ne veut plus lui parler. As-tu fini avec tes questions que je puisse aller travailler?

Castiel acquiesça une nouvelle fois puis sortit de la maison. Alors qu'il franchissait le portail délimitant leur propriété, son frère lança depuis la maison:

-N'oublie pas de faire attention au loup qui se trouve dans la forêt. D'après Balthazar, il est dangereux alors ne t'éloigne pas du chemin. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, il m'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et il peut être extrêmement agaçant quand il le veut.

-D'accord, je ferai attention.

Souriant, Castiel s'éloigna de sa maison. Il traversa plusieurs routes pour quitter le village qui, comme tous les débuts d'après-midi, était vide. Le brun n'eut aucun mal à trouver le chemin qui traversait la forêt même s'il ne s'en était jamais approché. Sans ressentir la moindre inquiétude, il pénétra dans la forêt. Après quelques minutes de marche, il s'arrêta, ayant l'impression d'être observé. Comme il ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel autour de lui, il reprit sa route.

Plus il s'enfonçait dans dans la forêt, plus il peinait à rester concentrer sur ce que Raphaël lui avait demandé. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il n'avait jamais vu autour de lui qu'il s'arrêta à de nombreuses reprises pour les observer. Il s'émerveillait devant les plantes et les animaux qui s'offraient à sa vue. Il continua d'avancer d'un pas tranquille même s'il avait par moment l'impression d'être suivi.

Une fleur aux couleurs vives attira son attention. Il s'agenouilla devant elle pour mieux l'admirer. Une abeille vint la butiner. Curieux, Castiel la suivit quand elle repartit. Il quitta le chemin, se faufilant entre les arbres pour ne pas la perdre de vue. L'insecte fit de nombreux détours pour récolter le pollen d'autres fleurs. Elle changea tant de fois de direction que Castiel aurait été incapable de retrouver sa route s'il l'avait voulu mais il était tellement absorbé par sa tâche qu'il ne s'en aperçut même pas. Il continua de la suivre jusqu'à sa ruche. Une fois arrivé, il observa pendant de longues minutes le va et vient des abeilles qui s'attelaient à leur travail. Au bout d'un moment, il se souvint de la tâche que lui avait confié Raphaël et voulut rejoindre le chemin. Il fit demi-tour. Il marcha pendant plusieurs minutes puis s'arrêta, observant ce qui l'entourait. Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne reconnaissait rien.

-Je-je suis perdu, sanglota-t-il.

Un mouvement dans des buissons à sa gauche attira son attention. Les mises en garde de ses frères aînés à propos du dangereux loup vivant dans la forêt résonnèrent dans son esprit. Songeant qu'il aurait dû les écouter, il fit un pas en arrière puis un autre avant de commencer à courir. La peur lui permettait de courir plus vite que d'habitude. Les bruits de ses pas camouflaient tous ceux de la forêt: il aurait été incapable de dire s'il était suivi ou non. Néanmoins, il continua sa course, de peur que le loup le rattrapât. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier ce qui se passait derrière lui et trébucha. Il s'étala de tout son long par terre. Il s'assit péniblement. Ses genoux étaient douloureux. Étouffant un gémissement, Castiel chercha le panier du regard. Il constata avec soulagement que ce dernier n'était pas abîmé et que son contenu semblait intact.

-Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Castiel se retourna. Un homme, plutôt séduisant, se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Ses cheveux châtains étaient légèrement ébouriffés. Ses yeux verts exprimaient de l'inquiétude. Des oreilles de loup brunes étaient baissées de chaque côté de sa tête. Une queue de loup de la même couleur s'agitait nerveusement derrière lui.

-Non, ça va. Merci de demander.

Castiel se releva péniblement.

-Tu veux de l'aide? lui proposa l'inconnu.

Castiel lui sourit, le faisant légèrement rougir.

-C'est gentil mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

Les oreilles de l'inconnu frémirent alors que Castiel ramassait son panier et vérifiait que le contenu ne s'était pas abîmé.

-Ça ne me dérange pas. Je t'ai entendu dire que tu étais perdu tout à l'heure. Je connais cette forêt par cœur alors je peux te conduire où tu veux.

Castiel le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

-C'était vous tout à l'heure?

-Euh... oui.

-Je suis désolé... J'ai dû vous paraître impoli quand je me suis enfui mais j'avais peur de me faire attaquer par le loup...

L'inconnu sembla mal à l'aise.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Castiel.

-Moi c'est Dean.

-Ravi de vous connaître.

Les yeux de Dean s'illuminèrent.

-Moi aussi. Tu veux aller où?

-Chez mon frère. Il habite une maison dans la forêt.

De la surprise apparut sur le visage de Dean.

-La personne qui vit dedans fait partie de ta famille? s'étrangla-t-il.

-Oui... c'est si surprenant que ça?

-C'est un véritable danger public, répondit-il. Tout le monde évite de s'approcher de cette maison. Et toi... tu es vraiment adorable, finit-il dans un murmure que Castiel n'entendit pas.

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent.

-Vous n'êtes pas forcés de m'y conduire. J'ai juste besoin de retrouver le chemin.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas t'aider, protesta Dean. En plus, je connais un raccourci.

Castiel sourit à nouveau.

-D'accord. Je vous suis.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en discutant. Dean connaissait beaucoup de choses sur la forêt qui les entourait et il répondait avec plaisir aux questions que Castiel lui posait. Le trajet fut trop court à leur goût: ils atteignirent la maison en quelques minutes à peine.

-Ça y est, dit simplement Dean sans essayer de cacher sa déception. Tu es arrivé à destination.

-...Merci.

Alors qu'il repartait vers la forêt, Castiel l'interpella.

-On pourrait peut-être... si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr... continuer à discuter sur le chemin du retour.

-Ça me ferait plaisir, répondit Dean en souriant, faisant rougir Castiel sans que ce dernier comprît pourquoi.

Castiel opina puis s'approcha de la maison. Il donna trois coups sur la porte. Aucune réponse. Il recommença. Toujours rien. Alors qu'il allait recommencer une troisième fois, la porte s'ouvrit subitement. Son frère se tenait sur le seuil, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, un mégaphone à la main.

-BIENVENUE! hurla-t-il si fort que Castiel crut devenir sourd.

Lucifer dévisagea son cadet.

-Ah... c'est toi Castiel.

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Bonjour Lucifer.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, non?

Nouvel hochement de tête. Castiel remarqua à cet instant la chaîne qui entourait la cheville gauche de son frère.

-C'est pour m'empêcher de sortir et de faire des bêtises... Michel n'a vraiment pas le sens de l'humour. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu m'as apporté?

Castiel lui tendit le panier qu'il prit. Il regarda son contenu.

-Parfait! s'exclama-t-il. Gabriel n'a rien mis dedans cette fois.

En relevant la tête, il avisa Dean.

-Tu te promène avec un loup? s'étonna-t-il.

Ses yeux scintillèrent de malice tandis que l'étonnement se peignit sur l'expression de Castiel.

-Quand Balthazar va apprendre ça, il sera fou de rage.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Lucifer fit demi-tour et s'enferma dans sa maison. Choqué, Castiel se retourna lentement. Dean était exsangue. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la stupeur.

-C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Lucifer?

Dean pâlit davantage et riva son regard sur le sol. Ses oreilles se baissèrent.

-Oui...

Castiel s'approcha de lui. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la joue de Dean, celui-ci tressaillit. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue puis sous son menton et l'obligea à relever la tête.

-Vous n'êtes pas comme mes frères l'ont dit, déclara-t-il, affichant un sourire réconfortant. Je m'excuse... J'ai dû vous blesser tout à l'heure en disant que vous m'effrayiez.

-Tu n'as pas peur?

-Non.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Dean.

-Vous acceptez toujours de me raccompagner?

-Évidemment.

Au lieu de revenir sur leurs pas, ils choisirent d'emprunter le sentier car cela leur permettrait de rester plus longtemps ensemble. Ils discutèrent pendant la quasi-totalité du trajet, mais, par moment, un silence confortable s'installait entre eux. Comme ils marchaient lentement, il leur fallut près d'une heure pour atteindre la lisière de la forêt. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous le couvert des arbres.

-Cass... Je peux t'appeler Cass n'est-ce pas?

-Si vous voulez.

-Merci, mais tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer: on doit avoir le même âge.

-D'accord.

Ils se turent un instant.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé passer l'après-midi avec toi, déclara Dean.

-Moi aussi. On... pourrait peut-être se revoir...?

-Oui! Ce serait génial.

Ils restèrent un moment debout l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis, un cri déchira l'air.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS PRÈS DE MON FRÈRE TOI?!

Castiel se retourna. L'air furieux, Balthazar dévisageait Dean, une hache à la main. Castiel recula jusqu'à se cogner contre Dean.

-Calme-toi Balthazar...

-Me calmer? s'étrangla-t-il. Alors que Raphaël t'a envoyé seul dans cette forêt et que tu reviens avec le loup?

Dean grogna. Castiel prit sa main pour l'apaiser.

-Il est gentil, protesta le brun.

-Tu es beaucoup trop naïf...

-Il m'a aidé à retrouver le chemin alors que je m'étais perdu dans la forêt...

-Il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Castiel secoua la tête, farouche.

-Il l'a fait pour m'aider, insista-t-il.

Dean se plaça à côté de Castiel alors que Balthazar allait répliquer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? demanda-t-il.

Balthazar parut troublé.

-Il y a un problème? s'enquit son frère, inquiet.

-Ce n'est pas le loup dont je t'ai parlé: il n'a pas la même voix. Vous êtes combien dans cette forêt?

-J'en sais rien.

Balthazar leva les yeux au ciel.

-Merveilleux, marmonna-t-il. Je vais me débarrasser de l'autre loup avant qu'il ne cause plus de problème. Fais attention à toi Castiel.

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, sous leurs yeux ébahis. Remis de sa surprise, Dean reporta son attention sur Castiel. Ce dernier scrutait toujours l'endroit où son frère avait disparu. Le loup se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, le faisant rougir.

-On se disait au-revoir, c'est ça?

Castiel opina timidement.

-On peut se revoir demain?

Dean sourit.

-Demain...

Il posa son front contre celui de Castiel en prenant sa main.

-Ça me paraît bien.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Puis, Dean recula légèrement.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. La nuit va bientôt tomber.

-Tu as raison.

À contrecœur, ils se lâchèrent.

-À demain alors.

-À demain.

Castiel retourna dans son village. Tandis qu'il se faufilait dans les rues, il sentit le doux regard de Dean sur lui.

_Fin_


End file.
